


The Songs of Mermaids

by snobbleweb



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, MERMAID LORE, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Mermaids communicate through song.





	The Songs of Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy drabble about Ryn singing to Ben and Maddie.

In the sea, mermaids use calls or "songs" to communicate. Usually only to express a strong emotion or for a purpose. So far the humans know of three songs; the siren song and the two meant for healing. The one that reversed the effects of the siren song is an ancient one, a mystery to both mermaids and humans.  
There are many other songs that mean other things, it's not exactly a language, but an expression, a sharing of an emotion through sound.  
One particular song Ryn began singing to Ben and Maddie when they got together. She had to assure them it wasn't the siren song. But they were curious about what it meant, but they were pretty sure without an explanation. When Ryn sings it to them, they can feel the love she feels as if she's saying it. It's a strange feeling, but not unwelcome. They just sit back and listen to her song of love. One that, unbeknownst to them, is only sung to the mermaid equivalent of "soulmate".  
Mermaids can bond for life, although it's rare because of their dwindling numbers and need to reproduce. But when a mermaid finds a "soulmate", it's forever, and cannot be replaced. And Ryn has found hers on land, in not one but two humans.  
And even though Ryn still hasn't mastered the art of facial expressions, especially smiling, her partners can feel her happiness. When she snuggles against them or sings to them. They know she is happy.  
"Ryn?" Maddie prompts, looking up from her meal as the three sit at the table together.  
"Yes Maddie?" Ryn answers, still very focused on her fish. Ben looks up though, curious what Maddie had to say.  
"What is that song you've sung to us those few times? I've meant to ask because it's so…" Maddie has trouble putting it into words.  
"Yes, it is different than how humans communicate. In the water, we sing, and we know how each other feel,"  
"So your song is like... an emotion?" Maddie asks, still confused on how to frame her questions. Ryn ponders for a minute.  
"Yes."  
Maddie nods, accepting of that answer.  
"So… what does that song mean? Because when we- or at least, when I hear it, I feel… love, love from you," Ben says.  
"Yes, it is love, but very special love, we only sing it to those we are…" Ryn searches for the right word but falls short.  
"In a relationship with? Like us? Where we make love?" Maddie suggests.  
"Yes, only with you will I share that song, no one else,"  
The two humans smile at that, realising just how special the song is. They would definitely cherish it even more the next time they hear it.


End file.
